


Pizza

by talltrees5



Series: Train tickets and other objects of note [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Equality, Gen, Pizza, Prose Poem, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talltrees5/pseuds/talltrees5
Summary: A poem about symbolic pizza which I didn't realise I needed to write until just now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having tea with her tomorrow and I'm kind of scared but also hopeful. I hope you enjoy this series; it's just my emotional ramblings so it's more for myself than anyone else but if you have any prompts for me I'd really love that.

Tomorrow we will share a pizza and I won't give you everything. Not again. Half for you, half for me. It has never been fair between us but maybe now it can begin to be. You will eat from my plate but I will eat from yours as well. We will nourish each other. Half for me, half for you.


End file.
